


Radiant

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autumn, Between Seasons/Series, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Hopeful Ending, Moving On, One Shot, Polyamory, Self Confidence, Short One Shot, Talking, Trust, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”
Relationships: Dominante Code/Fanzell Kruger, Dominante Code/Mariella (Black Clover)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bisexual Visibility





	Radiant

"Hey, you alright?" Dominante stood over Mariella, the heels of her boots grinding on the dry ground.

Snapped out of her train of thought, Mariella looked up, squinting at the sun cascading through the red tree leaves. "Oh, I'll be fine, it's…it's just that…"

She looked around the forest, not far from their house outside of the Diamond Kingdom. Downtime had been few and far between, but now that there was a sense of tranquility, there was time to reflect. "I'm just not sure what is out there for me, beyond of my skills as an assassin."

Dominante gave her a soft smile before sitting down next to Mariella. "You can tell me anything, you know that. I'm sure, with time, there are plenty of new things you can find out about yourself."

Mariella nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I appreciate it, Dominante, I do, truly." She was used to being on her own, taking life and leaving to wander by herself. Any past hope of connection with someone was like having something dangled in front of her and then taken away.

That had changed when she met Fanzell and Dominante, and she felt a pull towards them, a bond that could never be broken. Even with all the crazy schemes Fanzell had and the silly trinkets Dominante created for money, Mariella found her place with them, with love and affection she never felt until now.

Dominante rested a hand on Mariella's shoulder, fingers warm through her tunic. "Hey, I'm a married woman, but you've seen enough of Fanzell to know it's not easy to be with men all hours of the day."

_So, she likes women as well as men?_ Mariella thought to herself.

"And beside, what's so strange out about? I mean, this isn't abnormal or anything. It's just who I am, and nothing will ever tell me otherwise." Dominante said, putting her other hand on her chest, and Mariella saw that she genuinely believed that.

That was the least strange fact about the witch, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Mariella blinked, then she took the witch's hand and turned it around, squeezing gently, warmth between them. "I'll keep that in mind, Domina."

Dominante smiled, with Mariella returning the gesture in kind.


End file.
